eoafandomcom-20200213-history
Zalmodegikos per Buridava
Zalmodegikos Getai Tarabostes Buridavensioi Chieftain http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v195/FondorYards/thelastregion72.gif Full Name Zalmodegikos per Buridava Born 334 BC Died Not Yet Consort None Children None Royal House Bur Father Moskon Mother Zia Age: 28 Sex: Male Appearance: Dark hair, brooding eyes, traditional thracian beard Personality: Zealous in his belief of Zalmoxes, he accepts no other god. He deeply follows Zalmoxes's teachings, chief of that is the immortality of the soul. So, like many Getai he does not fear death, and can be somewhat reckless in his actions. Occupation: Getai Tarabostes *Nobleman* Weapons: Falx, Bow Armour: Chain Mail, Helm, Greaves, Armguards Clothing: Baggy trousers, fur and hide cloak and shirt, fur cap History: Zalmodegikos was born into the Buridavensioi tribe of the Getai, into the wealthiest of all the Buridavensioi clans. From their Dava, they reigned over all of their kinsmen, and had considerable influence in getai and thracian policies as a whole. Many of the great kings had come from the Bur, but strangely none from his family. His father was keen to change that, and to make his son into the finest warrior, commander, man, and king he could. At early age he was set off by his parents to be taught by the priesthood. This right was reserved to the offspring of the most influential tarabostes families. Here he learned a great dealing about administration and was initiated in the secrets of the reputed Thracian medicine. But that was only the beginning. He was later enrolled into the secretive Ktistae, the Koganoion's priesthood. But before his initiation was hardly complete, Alexandros invading the north. The getai king was killed, and the people thrown back in smaller, separate kingdoms. Because he was not truly a Ktistae, he was allowed to return home to take command of his dava, for his father had died in battle, and to raise a family. Members of the Ktistae were celibate, and it was deemed by the elder priests he was need more with his people then with the gods. Zalmoxis had a different path for him then the one his father tried to force on him. Now commanding his House's estates, he put his extensive training to good use. The Getai lifestyle was almost exactly the same as feudal europe, Tarabostes*Nobles* from their Dava*Forifactions* would command the surrounding country side. Each house would maintain a large army at it's own expense, and would supply troops for the King. But also like Feudal Nobles, they were very independent. Taking the advantage of the chaos Alexandros's attack and killing of the King, he began to expand his Houses's land, resources, and power. He bullied the lesser Houses into line, until he controlled all of land between the Istros*Danube* and Carpathian. Trade of the region has greatly increased his coffers, the "Northern Gold" of the Amber Route, the real gold and silver of the mountains to the east, and trade the coastal greeks and their goods into deeper Dacia. He now turns his eye towards the rest of the world. All around him, the Thracians, Getai, Macedonians, and Greeks move. To the far north, our historical enemies and allies move, the Bastarnai and Skythai move. Who can say what they want, and if we can trust them at all. To the west, the celts and germans wage their wars, wage them ever nearer. Tired of always killing each other, who is to say they won't look for greener pastures someplace else? They best look someplace else, unless they wish to find the collective falx falling on their head. Category:Characters